


Touch My Lute

by squeaky duckling (SophieStarshine)



Category: Watcher Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Steven Lim - Freeform, it's crack, ryan bergara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarshine/pseuds/squeaky%20duckling
Summary: I don't know how it came to me writing this, ever. stephanosxsteve crack.full bellies fun times---------i stand by thisThey're walking down candle lane, post boss fight.And they drop by somewhere, slightly unfamiliar.Where they can relax, a little.And show their true colours.
Relationships: Stephanos CoffeebeanXSteve
Kudos: 8





	Touch My Lute

The walk down Candle Lane was dingy, always dark.

As if there'd never be a Sun.

The only noise among the silence was footsteps, footsteps.

In the distance, birds crying out, yelling. Miscellaneous trouble they weren't getting involved in. They were tired.

Qezza lead the group as always, and Stephanos after a while took a step back, slowing his pace.

He couldn't always keep up and he was as much tired as he was tiny.

He's 3'6 tall. 

Up to his hip.

But a figure walks with him, the taller man next to him almost tip toeing just to keep in time with Stephanos.

Stephanos still felt as if he was taking wide strides.

And then he was spoken to.

"So, you were never one for the track race in your school huh Stephanos?"

Stephanos looked at the roughened floor, grey and murky.

With nothing impressive to day. 

"No, in my school there wasn't much to learn aside from spells, asking politely for magic juice and showing sincerity when a Bard has a waxed lute."

He looked up to Steve, with his halfling eyes.

They took Steve out every time.

But he'd never told him.

But Steve cleared his throat, letting his charisma take over the conversation that was almost awkward to say the least.

"Sounds like a shit school."

His tone showed no sign of disguised giggles.

"It got set on fire in my second year. I was only six years old."

Steve didn't know what to do, usually with that information he'd lauigh.

He'd laugh his ass off.

"My whole childhood, was, quite tragic. Y-"

Steve's mind wandered a little bit, missing a portion of his story.

But he couldn't laugh at little Stephanos

All the time. But with no prompting, Stephanos seemed to open up a bit more.

"Yes back when that fire had started, we were all out on the little fields, the mushrooms that weren't toxic had _just_ sprouted and we had to count the dots while they were trying to put the fire out but, I could see that they needed help,"

Stephanos bit his lip, trying not to cry.

"When my parents, came to the school that looked like piles of overburnt toast, they shouted at me and asked the teachers if I'd tried to summon my grandparents again-"

Steve felt alarmed, wondering what's really happened to Stephanos.

He tripped on a pebble, but his tiny friend was too far down memory lane to notice.

"Did uh, well are of the kids okay? There weren't any elf children turned into smores or anything like that as you just said?"

"When I got home, I came to learn that even though no students had died..."

Steve had found the most difficult task on this quest.

Taking Stephanos seriously when talking about his traumatic past.

He held back a tear.

"You got home? That's good."

Stephanos shook his head, feeling guilty all over again. The remorse, stuck with him.

"No I was grounded for three weeks and was only allowed to eat Saltines... You know, and my only lesson was to learn how to say "magic juice" properly in the mirror. It was a big deal down at my old home. My town."

Steve quirked a brow to the sky, not knowing how to... Move on with this information.

"And what, was it all burned down?"

Steve was ready to listen to him now.

"Yes, to the ground, all of it actually and-"

"Guy's, we're stopping in here! It's an Inn where I haven't chopped anyone in half yet, lets go in! I'll carry you-" Despite being healed a fair amount, Floon was more then grateful. He walked with a limp and had no real treatment yet.

He'd have a fair while to go.

They left the conversation there out in the middle of Candle Lane, stepping inside to a lively establishment.

Crows fo people of all kinds stood, sat, they all conversed as they drank.

A dirt floor and basic rails held together walls of brick and straw on its ceiling, but its purpose was served well. The chaos from the city was put on on pause and people could for one, enjoy themselves here.

Qezza's kindly got them all a table, and seats. Steve cues Stephanos to have the chair that looked more like a throne in the corner, lavish squishy cushions on it.

When he sat down on it, it looked like something akin to a chair in Colchester Castle.

"Thank you, Steve. That's quite kind of you."

Steve was still stood, ready to head over to the bar.

"They don't have magic juice so don't ask-"

Stephanos looked quite sad.

He teetered his feet, just reaching the edge of the chair.

"...Ok..."

Steve regained himself, telling himself to stop feeling guilty every time he accidentally offended him.

And he made him looked, _so sad._

"Just stay there. If you go getting lost I don't know if you've seen how big this place is, but it'd take me a very long time finding you so you just keep safe there and I don't have to worry, alright?"

Stephanos perked up, "Yes yes, alright. I shall be the one to do that-"

Steve had walked off but, that's just how he was.

And Stephanos, looked into the crowd of a mixture of folk, large dwarves and few humans, bards and other creatures he couldn't even name.

"Stephanos, are you healed okay?"

Qezza tapped his shoulder, something she did with everyone. She looked concerned. 

"You took a hard one to the noggin, _again_. Have you healed this time?"

Stephanos stopped his thinking, letting his headache reveal how hard his head was...

_Bangin'._

"I wondered why my, head felt like my body...."

He nodded his head, thanking Qezza.

_"C-U-R-E- W-O-U-N-D i spell the most basic spell but it gives me HP points back woOoOOSOhsoSHHso-"_

He was cured.

The remainder of the little sparkles, white and blue faded into the padded cushions he sat on, the rough stitching at their seams looking worse for ware.

He thought of Xoblob, with that rich purple.

He supposed he'd draw eyes on the suchions and then wither horde them, or sell them.

He gave a try at imitating him, squeaky and strange. " Because they look so cool ahahahehe-"

But before he had time to reminisce on the rest of their journey, Steve was back with their drinks.

"Thank you Steve-" It was heavier than Stephanos had realised, holding his wrist for support.

He supposed most of the weight was the liquid and not the steel tankard that Steve had brought him.

A thought came to Stephanos.

"But Steve how did you pay for these?"

"Well I just showed them my bicep and what not- Well what would you have done, red them a poem from your goodnight lullaby book? Those thing don't send anyone to sleep and they sure wouldn't get you a drink in a place like this -"

Stephanos didn't enjoy getting roasted in front of everyone, all the time.

Stephanos just wanted to drink his beer tasting drink,though it wasn't beer because it had a bizarrely sour taste to it...

But Stephanos thoguht of the time's he'd picked him up, he'd pretended to throw im into the goo or a canal or fucking wherever he could think of.

It was, almost funny.

"Enough of that talk Steve and just accept my thanks. You are quite a knight for the Bard you are."

Steve loved compliments.

"You're welcome little man now," he took a seat, "let's drink up mhmmhmm!"

All of them cheering at midnight to celebrate all the kills they'd made, the little to no hesitation Stephanos had shown in cutting off ears. The table turned to face him, ready for his little speech.

Steve was, curious.

"My little necklace, yes. I'll need some, magic thread. From witches hair I think, though they're far too scary and I won't, risk the chance of stealing hairbrushes, I'm not that small-"

Steve spied that Stephanos' tankard was nearly empty.

"You're starting to grow into a man Stephanos and I like that about you, you're a really I'm just gonna get another round of drinks hows that-"

Qezza had been generous to buy a second round of drinks, ones that they were all delighted to be facing, instead of gooey monsters.

Stephanos gave him a wide grin, feet bouncing off the edge of the chair, even when he leaned forward. He was nowhere near the floor, the rest of the group finding it...

Adorable.

Renaer and Floon had eventually fallen asleep on each others shoulders, Qezza deciding it was best to leave them, talking with some locals to find out more about the owner of the building, their history with the Open Lord.

The group were fortunate she had a high perception check.

A loud thud of a foot on the ground interrupted Stephanos' thoughtless daydream, being handed a large object.

"Here's your juice, Prince Coffeebean-"

Stephanos was past tipsy now but he'd never had thought of that name.

"I uh, you're right, thank you yes, Steve,"

"Hhahaha-haha-uh,"

Steve shook his head away as he sat down, feel ridiculed at himself that he'd grown so fond of him.

Why?

He could throw him, probably very far.

Steve wasn't that much closer to sober either.

Everywhere was getting, very dark.

They finihsed the most of their drinks after pointing at everything hung up on the walls, from boars heads to stacks of hey and hey, they don't know why they're there either-

"I'm going to show you something very cool Stephanos-"

Stephanos had found that his attention span through the night had shrank to zero, so maybe this would change that. He was tugged off of his luxurious seat, reminded of the pain in his feet when he almost had to run with Steve to the back of the Inn, opening the narrow door to a wagon attached to a carriage, along with its horse.

They both swayed on their feet, holding each other to stay upright.

As best as they could.

"What's this, Steve?"

Steve grinned, thrilled that he asked.

"I'm thrilled that you asked."

Steve didn't blink.

"I don't know."

Stephanos was utterly perplexed as usual, but has to ask.

"How did you find this?"

Steve turned to look down to Stephanos with glimmering eyes.

"Well I heard them talking about it and that other pansy Bard I outplayed the other night? Well his things are here so I thought MAYBE you'd wanna have a little dig around with me and maybe we can get a bit richer heh-"

Stephanos mirrored Steve's childish grin and possibly his recklessness, enjoying Steve tugging him by the hand over to the back of the carriage- they could barely see a thing.

"Um, Steve. Can you do that magic thing with your eyes?"

"I can wink when I'm drunk yes but I can't see a thing right now there's no lights on or any candles in this vicinity-"

He'd answered his question.

Stephanos sighed, watching Steve pry open the lid of the wagon, peeling it back to just, an odd mix of boxes and barrels.

Steve gave Stephanos a leg up, as he'd been eye level with the opening of the lid.

"Hey look, maybe your magic juice is in there-" Stephanos, hunched over waddled to a barrel, opening it.

"Well how the hell did you open that? And what's in it?" Steve levered himself in, his weight not tipping it back as he imagined it would've done.

Stephanos smelled the liquid that he'd dipped his fingers in.

"It's not that grey goo but I get the feeling I shouldn't drink it-"

Steve furrowed his brow. "If you can't drink it why's it in here?"

He smelled Stephanos' fingers, also disliking the smell.

It was not for consumption.

"Well that's no good for us so, bye bye-"

It hit the floor with a loud smash, and smaller noises of trickling and liquid dripping the stone floor rang through the silence outside the wagon and they held their breath, cooped together, hearing that it hadn't signalled anyone to come over and investigate.

They weren't in trouble yet.

Both of them giggling they set it upon themselves, to open everything.

Every barrel, every box. Every scroll.

Every coin pouch, well.

Steve sat sound, getting sick of being hunched over in a cramped space. But he'd found a treasure, one that he had to share with Stephanos.

"Pansy what's his name Candemere- This is his lute?"

He held it out to Stephanos.

He'd show him what it was really like.

Steve's ego came to the front, having a play.

"Touch it."

Stephanos wiped the drying liquid on his fingers onto his sides, touching the lute.

"It, feels like a lute... Steve?"

Steve was on his back, chuckling. "Yeah but, does it feel _waxed?_ "

Stephanos's laughter was delightful, even if it was more of an exclamation than it was breathy, Steve wanted to hear it more.

In this miserable world of bloodshed and theft, a little light called Stephanos was at his side.

Getting comfy, used to tucking himself away in corners, Stephanos lay down on his tummy, wiggling to Steve's underarm.

But when intoxicated, Stephanos didn't have the best control over his, bangin' features.

He looked up to Steve with, glossy round eyes.

"That night in that tavern, I could tell your... Lute was _waxed_."

Steve was perplexed, for once.

"I've always been... Impressed by a Bard that has his _Lute_... _Waxed_."

"Were you?"

Stephanos undid a button on his cotton shirt, Steve doing his best to not run out in panic, in denial.

"Yeah, I really was." He pushed up his glasses, moving his pouch at his hips around. The goblin ears were pointy, but now they were also rigid, pointing into his skin a lot.

"I really enjoyed hearing your waxed up, _lute_."

Steve wanted to laugh but, this wasn't funny.

He'd been silenced by a three foot elf and that was a dent to his ego just as much as it was a complete mystery.

"D'you want to touch my lute?"

There were in the perfect place for it, and Steve never let anyone touch his lute.. On the odd occasions he had hit people with it, but that was a story for another time.

Stephanos, was delighted at the offer.

"You're really, let me touch your lute?"

Words were not their strong point anymore.

Steve shuffled, routing round and swiftly retrieving his lute. He reached for Stephanos' hand over the strings.

The woodwork.

"That's, a freshly waxed lute. Wow,"

Steve didn't know where to go from here.

He grew rosy in the cheeks but that was just from the drink's they'd had and all the exhalation laughing, lungs heaving with serotonin and thoughts scrambled, looking for structure.

He leaned into Stephanos.

He placed a large hand gently onto his head, feeling for the first time how soft his tufty hair was.

"Stephanos?"

He'd become quite timid, as his hand was larger than a hat on his head. He could smell their breath and it was, heavy with alcohol. No sense coming out of the both of them.

"...Yes?"

He'd just touched this mans lute.

"If you squeeze through that gap into the drivers seat, will you get the small slice of gold I can see from here?"

Stephanos let out a devilish laugh, his own grin coming back with the both of them scrambling to their knees.

The wagon was much longer than Stephanos had realised, hands drifting over all sorts of shapes of furniture and boxes stored away.

Perhaps it was a normal length to normal sized people, but even so.

Then there was something the recognised.

Magic Juice.

He stopped abrubtly, Steve behind him walking into him, knocking the both of them over.

Onto the floor of the wagon, that didn't feel like it could take much more weight.

"Say, Stephanos if we end up throwing out more barrels of that icky drink that'll just kill people or maybe its used for construction but I don't care right now because Steve likes to drink, we'll be doing the owner of this wagon a favour. he'll be thanking us in the morning,"

Stephanos's eyes lit up.

He found a clay cup of sorts, blowing out the dust from the bottom of it. Prying open the top of this barrel, he dipped the cup in and offered some of the liquid to Steve.

Stephanos looked up to him will all the seriousness he could muster.

"This, is magic juice."

From what Steve could see, it was pale in colour and, that's about it.

Pretty tasteless. Maybe, fizzy.

"Really? No dry ice smoke effects or anything cool like that? Just this?"

Stephanos tipped his head, signalling to just drink it.

Steve's eyes lit up with absolute joy, picking up Stephanos in his arms and twirling him around, still hunched over.

His head nearly hit a rail twice but he had other things to deal with.

"Chardonnay, yes I may."


End file.
